A. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to the field of lifters for wiper systems that oscillate back and forth across a window of a motor vehicle to remove moisture.
B. Description of the Related Art
The present invention provides a wiper system that overcomes the problems associated with previous type lifter systems that lift a wiper away from a vehicle window but allow the wiper to dangle unconstrained, resulting in rattle and potential damage to the paint of the vehicle. Some previous type lifter systems are large and make an undesirable “thud” noise upon parking the wiper onto the lifter system.